dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 24 - Fissure the Brutal
Last time on Dragon Ball NG... We learned of the younger Lucifer and his past. We also learned about a young Barodius. Lucifer, Masotch, and Salet were overheard by Barodius discussing the plan of destroying more planets as their fear of the legend of the Super Saiyan got in the way of their ambitions. As the flashback ended, Barodius's final thoughts were heard, leaving it as his final moments before dying of impalement. What will happen today, on Dragon Ball NG? Episode 24 - Fissure the Brutal On Earth, on top of the Lookout, Kaizen and the others have a sparring match... Kaizen skirmish battled with Kaiten, Jen, Austin, and Forest. Kaizen topped his son, Jen, Austin, and Forest. Kaizen:"Is that all you guys got? Don't tell me you've trained for nothing." He smirked. Cargo then arrived as he tried to use a Special Beam Cannon on Kaizen which he deflected. Cargo:"Hmph, showoff." Unimpressed of Kaizen's deflection. Railugus:" Your forgetting me, Kaizen." He transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kaizen:"Oh yeah. Let's go!" He and Railugus had an explosive skirmish battle. ???:"Enough, you pathetic copycat Saiyans." Kaizen and Railugus stopped their fight as Kaizen replies," Who the hell are you?" ???:"I am the Saiyan that will put you all away, I am Fissure, strength of a brute!" Kaizen:"We'll see." Fissure rushed at Railugus quick connecting with a gut blow, revering Railugus to his Super Saiyan form. Railugus:"?!... W-What? ((That speed... He said he had power though..)) Fissure sends Railugus flying with his fist. Fissure:"Any other comments?" He smirked. Fissure read their power levels with the 3D Scouter Glasses. Fissure:"Yes.. I figured that you were the strongest, Kaizen Yaminara." Kaizen clashed with Fissure as they went blow for blow in an explosive skirmish battle." Fissure then teleported for a moment, as he then used a sucker punch that knocked Kaizen out of the sky. Fissure: "Ha! That was so simple." The Z-Fighters surround him as they get sent flying with a more impacting Explosive Wave. Fissure: " Sorry kid, your just not in my league." He smirked referring to Kaizen. as he lands to the ground stalking a damage prey in Jen. Cargo watched on as he could do nothing,"No! Get away from him..!" Fissure rushed at him as Cargo was on all fours, when he takes a rushing knee to the jaw, silencing the Namekian. Fissure: "What a nuisance your becoming.." He glares at him as he then focused his attention back on Jen. Jen staggered but couldn't quite get to his feet. Jen: "Y-You..coward." Fissure: "How's this for coward, little child?" He shoots an energy blast right through the stomach of Jen." Jen, left with only a hole in his body and blood coming from his mouth, was on the verge of death. Kaizen finally recovered from the punch he was given as he notices Jen's blood on the ground. Kaizen:"..?!" The others (Ralick, Forest, Austin, Kaizen, and Railugus) were all recovering from the attacks they sustained from Fissure. Ralick: "Man...he's no joke." Austin: "Jen... I think he's been killed." Shock was brought to the Z-Fighters faces after realizing the brutality. Cargo: "Nooooo!" Rage fuming within Cargo cause him to relive a flashback of him and Jen. Fissure: "What are you whining about? I simply took away a nuisance from a nuisance." Cargo banged on the ground on all-fours, " No,no,no,no! Shut the hell up!" He began to transform into a Super Namek which surprised Fissure a little bit. Cargo's power-up made a huge crater in the ground as large pebbles began to rise. Fissure: "..?! W-What a power level!" ((No...my Scouter can't be reading this right.)) Fissure: "Well... I don't know who you think you are but... ugh?!" At a moment's notice, Cargo began attacking with rapid punches to the face of Fissure, nonstop. As Cargo ends with one last forceful punch to the face, Fissure gets sent flying. Cargo: "Get up. I'm gonna kill you like you killed Jen!" He extended his hand creating a high-powered energy wave. As the smoke spread in the air, the explosion from the blast went off. Cargo carelessly wasted energy as he was then left panting. Fissure: " Is that all you've got, Namekian..?" He smirked as he stood behind Cargo, leaving him in a shock. Fissure then stabbed his hand through Cargo's back, impaling him as he then coughed up Namekian blood. Kaizen: "N-No!" He yelled as he was instant even more angered, turning into a Super Saiyan 3. His transformation made brief earthquakes in the ground. Fissure:" W-What..?! The Super Saiyan rumors were true about you.." His scouter gauge shifted quickly through random numbers continuously as it then broke off of Fissure's face. Kaizen: " Your time on this planet has been shortened, you'll die here." Static electricity surrounded him. Kaizen appeared on the side of Fissure, instantly. Fissure looking to his side, "...?!" Reacting too slow, he was sent flying with a strong swift-kick by Kaizen. While Fissure is in the air, Kaizen comes up from above sending him to the ground with a forceful punch. Fissure's face bled.. Fissure: "Fools.. My king... will erase this planet of the galaxy. Prepare to die.." Kaizen gave a glare he then teleports behind Fissure. Sensing Kaizen, Fissure tries to swing as Kaizen teleported once more and ended Fissure with a massive Ki blast to the stomach, impaling him. Fissure hits the ground hard as he bled from the mouth with his final few of words. Fissure: " S-Super Saiyan..huh? I wonder how you'll fair against Satern? Not to mention Nus.." Kaizen: " I'll take you all down. Kaaa...meeee...haaa..meee..haaaa!" He finished Fissure with a Kamehameha. As the Z-Fighters watch on, the notice the climax to the battle. Ralick: "D-Did Kai win?" Forest: "I don't sense any more power from Fissure.. I think so." They all fly toward Kaizen. Kaizen: " Hey, guys!" Ralick: "You won, congrats." Austin: " When will this end.." Kaizen: " Okay, guys. We're taking a spaceship... we're going to Kureebra." All of the Z-Fighters: "W-What..!?" Conclusion Kaizen is ready for a climaxing against Kureebra, but are the Z-Fighters? Will Earth triumph over Kureebra? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:Fan FictionCategory:NG Episodes